Men vs Children
by journey maker
Summary: Can Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik take care of their children alone? rated for some cussing...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter One

_Summary: Because of Shadow Magic, the Hikari's and Joey become pregnant and so after the children are around two years old, Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Joey demand some time to themselves will Yami, Marik, Bakura and Seto be able to take care of children alone??_

Round One:

Yami and Yugi have one son and his name is Samuel and he is a really cute little boy, but he is also very hyper and so today Yugi has demanded that Yami take care of their son so that he can go to the Domino Health Spa and have a day of rest and relaxation. Yami agrees and so Yugi gets ready and he is waiting for the limo to come and take him and the other hikari's and Joey to have some time alone, Yugi is still undecided if Yami can take care of their alone.

"Are you really sure that you'll be alright by yourself?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi, go have take some time to rest, Samuel and I will be just fine." Yami tells him.

After Yugi is gone, Samuel wakes up and when he notices that his momma isn't around he begins to fuss and soon he is screaming and throwing a fit. Yami tries his best to get him to settle down but soon his is so frustrated that he is ready to pull his hair out of his head. So he calls Seto to ask his advice on how to get his son to settle down.

Seto has also agreed to let Joey go and have some time alone. He is like Yami and he thinks that it will be a piece of cake to take care of their son Tyler. Well he is finding out that not only is it not that easy, Tyler is also screaming at the top of his lungs and Seto can't find anyway to get him to stop. Seto wonders "How in the hell does Joey do it?"

Just then the phone rings and Seto grabs it thinking that it's Joey calling, but when he hears Yami's voice he just wants to sit down and join his son.

"What in the hell do you want Yami?" Seto nearly screams into the phone.

When Yami hears their son screaming almost as loud as his son is screaming well Yami regrets calling but he can't just hang up so he asks "How do you stop a screaming child from screaming?"

Seto then says "I don't know, how do you stop a screaming child from screaming?"

Yami then in the deepest voice says "Kaiba it isn't a damn joke. I really want to find out how to stop my son from screaming."

Seto then said "Hell how do I know, Tyler won't stop screaming. He began when he noticed that Joey wasn't here."

Yami then said "Samuel did the same thing. Why is it that our lights can do it and we can't?"

Seto sighed as he said "Maybe we aren't doing something right."

Yami then said "I"m going to call Bakura and see if he knows what we can do."

Seto hung up the phone and he started making weird faces and talking gibberish hoping that it would get his son to stop screaming. Hell he was getting red in the face and that really scared the shit out of Seto.

Bakura and Ryou have a son and daughter and when Ryou demanded some time to himself, he actually suggested that they hire a nanny to come in and take care of the children, but Bakura wouldn't hear of it.

"Nanny, I won't hear of it. I will take care of Rachael and Richard while you go get some rest." Bakura said.

This scared the hell out of Ryou and when he voiced his opinion well Bakura just said "If you can take care of them then I can too, now go and rest and don't worry about us we will be fine."

After Ryou left the twins woke up and when they saw that their momma wasn't there well they too started screaming and god it was in stereo and Bakura was about to slam his head into the wall. "What in the hell does Ryou do to stop them from screaming?" He asks himself.

The phone rings and when Bakura picks it up he hears "Bakura how do you stop a child from screaming?"

When Bakura heard Yami's voice he wanted to reach through the line and strangle him. "If I knew that would I be doing it to stop these two from screaming. Now leave me alone and don't call here again!"

Yami stared at the phone as if it bit him and then he called Marik who was home trying to get their son Amir to stop screaming and he wasn't having any luck at all. The phone rang and Marik heard "Not you too, how in the world do we get our children to stop screaming?" Marik heard Yami ask.

Marik nearly threw the damn phone, but he just calmly said "How the hell do I know. When you figure it out call and let me know."

Well Yami wasn't having any luck on discovering how to stop his son from screaming and he was almost ready to join him when there was a knock at the door and when he opened it, there stood Tea and she smiled when she saw little Samuel and when she held out her arms and Yami let her hold him he stopped screaming and settle right down.

"What did you do?" Yami asked.

Tea chuckled as she asked him "Is this the first time you've ever taken care of this precious child alone?"

Yami blinked and then he said "Hell I've never been alone with Samuel at all."

Tea then smiled down at the little one in her arms and she said "Well for one thing Samuel can tell that you're unsure as to what to do and so he's only trying to let you know that he's scared too. What you have to do is just hold him to you chest and whisper that it's going to be alright and he'll begin to settle down."

Yami nearly hugged Tea but he refrained and then he asked "Could you please come with me and help Seto, Bakura and Marik what you've just told me?"

Tea giggled and then she looked down at Samuel and she said "Your daddy is really silly isn't he?" Samuel smiled and reached up to grab her hair and he started making happy noises. So now Yami along with Samuel and Tea went to each of the other homes and helped the frustrated fathers. But this one just round one...

Please R&R..

Chapter Two or should I say Round Two Coming Up...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

_It's been two months since Seto and the other fathers last took care of their babies and now they have another thing to deal with. Joey and the others came down with the flu and Seto was concerned that the little ones could get it. He didn't know what to do, but then he got a call from Ishizu and she said "Malik, Ryou, Yugi and Joey are going to come stay at my house till they are better so I suggest that Yami and the other daddy's and their little ones stay at the Manor till Malik and the others are better."_

Round Two...

The first few days it was alright but then mayhem broke out and Seto wanted to take Yami, Bakura and Marik and send their asses to the shadows, because all they did was argue about how to take care of the little ones and all the arguing was causing the babies to start crying which ended up with them screaming their lungs out.

"SHUT UP!!" Seto yelled. That stopped the arguing but caused the babies to scream all the louder and then he said "If the three of you don't stop arguing then I'm going to throw all of you out of here, is that understood!!"

Yami, Bakura and Marik all looked at each other and then Bakura said "What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"

This caused both Yami and Marik to start laughing but it only made Seto all my madder and then he said "You all have one hour to mend your ways or I swear that I will have you all evicted."

Yami looked at Bakura and Marik and then he said "I really think that he means what he says, so we better stop and try to get along."

Marik started laughing and soon Bakura joined him and then they looked at Seto who was getting more angrier by the minute and then they stopped laughing and Bakura said "Alright, we'll stop arguing but I still think that I have the better idea of how to raise the little ones."

Seto then turned around and he stormed up the stairs with Tyler in his arms and when he got to the top of the stairs he said "If I hear anymore arguing from any of you well you know what will happen. Now I suggest that all of you get your babies to settle down and take a nap or you'll have very cranky babies on your hands."

At the Ishtar residence:

Odeon and Shadi were helping Ishizu take care of Malik and the others and it was going to be a long and sleepless night for everyone. Thank goodness that there was four bathrooms in the house because all that Malik and the others did was either puke or poop. To say the least, it was a very stinky job...

At the Manor:

Seto had just gotten Tyler to go to sleep when there was a knock on the bedroom door and when he opened there stood Yami and he asked "Do you have a thermometer, I think that Samuel has a fever."

Seto touched Samuel's little cheeks and he was a little warm and then he went to the bathroom and got three baby thermometers and gave them to Yami and he said "Have Bakura and Marik both take their little ones temperature and let me know what they say."

"Hell, all we need now is for the babies to all get sick." Seto said out loud. Tyler became fussy and when Seto took his temperature he found out that Tyler was running a low grade temperature and he immediately called the doctor and told him and Dr. Michele Winston told him "I'll be over after I do my rounds, just give Tyler some baby Tylenol and make him as comfortable as possible."

Yami knocked on the bedroom door and when Seto opened it he said "All the babies are running fevers and now they all have snot coming out of their noses and Bakura's little ones are beginning to have poop come out of their diapers and god it smells terrible."

"The doctor is coming over soon and I'll have her check all the babies and I hope that they didn't get the flu from Joey and the others." Seto said.

When Dr. Winston got there, she found herself facing four fathers who were terrified that their babies were sick and that they would all have to go to the hospital. She smiled as she examined each little one and when she was done she said "Alright, your babies all have a slight case of the flu.

Now I want all of you go get some Pedilite with a little 7up and that should help keep their systems on track and she pointed at Bakura and she sternly said stop giving your little ones so much fruit, that's what giving them the runny stools.

I am going to give each of them an injection that will help with the vomiting and diarrhea and I will be back tomorrow to check on them. If their temperatures should get real high, then take them to the hospital and have me paged."

When the doctor left, the little ones seemed to quiet down and they all went to sleep and the fathers all kind of fell apart and Bakura said "How does Ryou do it? I nearly went out of my mind."

Marik, Yami and Seto agreed with him and so while the little ones were sleeping they each went upstairs to their rooms and took a nap too.

Back at the Ishtar's:

Yugi was beginning to feel better and he was worried about Samuel and when he talked to Ishizu about it she smiled and said "You need to rest and get better, I will go over to the Manor and check and see how Yami and the others are doing if you want me to?"

Yugi thanked her and then he went back to sleep and Ishizu went to tell Odeon that she was going to go see how the fathers and little ones were doing."

At the Manor:

Roland opened the door and he smiled when he saw Ishizu and he said "Everything is quiet now, but a few hours ago well it was pure mayhem. The little ones have a slight case of the flu and the daddy's were all going out of their minds till Dr. Winston came over and examined all the little ones and she gave each of them an injection to help with the vomiting and the pooping and now everyone is resting quietly."

Ishizu told Roland "Please let the others know that Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Joey are getting better and the doctor said that maybe in two weeks they can come home."

Roland's eyes got really big as he said "Two weeks!"

Ishizu chuckled and then she said "Only kidding, they should be able to come home in two to three days."

Roland sighed and then he said "That wasn't even funny. This place has become a regular zoo with all the father's arguing who is the better father and Seto threatening to throw them all out if they don't keep quiet and let the babies sleep."

Ishizu laughed and then she said "I'd better get back and let Yugi and the others know that everything her is alright." Then she left and as Roland closed the door he looked up towards heaven and he said "Please let them come home sooner."

Four days later, the limo brought Joey and the other mommies back to the Manor and the fathers were never so glad to see them. They all told how they took care of the babies when they were sick and Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik were all proud of how the daddy's handled the situation.

I wonder what will happen next and how the daddy's will handle it??

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up, or Round Three...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

_Alright, they have all faced the regular childhood ailments from cutting teeth to learning to walk, but the hardest things are about to happen and the daddy's don't know how to deal with them..._

Round Three...

All the children are going on five and soon they all will have to go to kindergarten and Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik are alright with this, well Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik aren't.

At the Manor:

When Joey talked to Seto about Tyler going to kindergarten, Seto just sat there and then he said "We can have tutors brought here and then he doesn't have to leave."

Joey burst out laughing which didn't sit very well with Seto and he said "What's so damn funny with what I suggested?"

"Seto, you can't keep Tyler here with us for the rest of his life. What if I want to have another baby then what?"

Seto looked daggers at Joey and he said "No more babies, hell I've just figured out how to handle Tyler how in the hell do you expect me to handle another one?"

"Tyler will be going to kindergarten and that's final!" Joey said, Seto knew when he'd been beaten and he refrained from saying anything else.

At the Game Shop:

When Yugi told Yami that Samuel would be going to go to kindergarten pretty soon, well Yami reacted the same way that Seto did.

"We can get someone to come here and teach Samuel what he needs to know." Yami said.

"Yami be reasonable, Samuel is going to kindergarten and that's all to it."

Well Yami knew that he'd lost that battle but he didn't like it one little bit.

At Bakura and Ryou's:

When Ryou told Bakura that both Rachael and Richard would be going to kindergarten along with Samuel and Tyler, well Bakura had a fit and he started saying "Our children will not be going to school with those children I won't let them."

Ryou stood there and then he crossed his arms across his chest and poor Bakura knew that he'd lost and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it. Both their children would be going to kindergarten and that was that.

At the Ishtar's:

When Malik talked about sending Amir to kindergarten well Marik got all upset and he started saying "My son won't be going to school with those other children, I can teach him what he needs to know."

Malik stood there and he glared at Marik and then Ishizu said "I think that you had better get use to the idea of your son going to school."

So began the the beginning of all the children growing up and the fathers especially not wanting them to.

Joey and the others got their husbands to take them and their children shopping to get them all new clothes for school and it was the hardest things that Seto or the other fathers ever had to do. When they were done and everyone had gone home, Seto sat in his Office sulking because he knew that no matter how he tried, Joey wasn't going to let him have his way.

That was three weeks ago and today is the first day of kindergarten and as Seto and Joey, Yami and Yugi, Bakura and Ryou and Marik and Malik all stood there watching, their children walked around the classroom and when they found the toys they completely forgot their parents which nearly killed their father.

The Teacher met with all the parents and told them "My name is Nancy Cooper and I've been a kindergarten teacher for over seven years and I know that it is hard to let your children go, but I can also tell you that this is the first day of their little lives and after today they all will be like little sponges and they'll soak up all kinds of information and they'll also learn to play with other kids their own ages."

Seto and the other fathers had to admit that Mrs. Cooper was more then qualified to teach their children, but they didn't want them to grow up because that would mean that soon they would all go away and they'd all forget them.

When Seto and Joey got home the Manor was so quiet and it nearly drove Seto out of his mind. "Seto, he'll be home in three hours and just think how much fun he is having playing with other children and soon they'll learn their A,B,C's and their numbers and they'll be so proud and I know that you'll be too."

And so it went with all the fathers when they got home, they all were missing their little ones and it was so hard to admit that their little ones learning was for the best.

Exactly at eleven O'clock Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik were there waiting to pick up their little ones and Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik did was laugh because their big strong husbands were nothing but daddy's and it made each of them get teary eyed as they watched each of them pick up their little ones and carry them to their cars.

Now the Tyler, Samuel, Rachael, Richard and Amir are growing up and as their daddy's watch they have to acknowledge the fact that they are no longer babies and they have to admit that they are growing up.

As the little ones get older they start advancing into higher grades and as the parents watch their children grow up and become young men and young lady they are reluctant to let them go.

One day Joey, Yugi, Ryou and Malik go to their husbands and they say "We want another baby" and Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik all want to run for the hills because they know that if that happens they will have to go through all the steps of raising babies all over again...

Today the Tyler, Samuel, Rachael, Richard and Amir are all becoming teenagers and if their fathers thought that raising babies were hard what will they think when their children start asking question about sex, drugs and other things what do they do??

Please R&R...

Chapter Four or Round Four Coming Up...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

_This will be the parents especially the fathers most difficult of times, dealing with teenagers... Who will survive??_

Round Four...

The people who knew when Tyler became a teenager would be a difficult time not only for the child but also for the parents were Seto and Joey. Both of them had siblings who were now grown-up or nearly grown-up but it still was a trying time because of the questions and the actions of Tyler that made it more challenging for them.

Tyler like the other children were approaching their teens and the parents weren't ready for what was ahead, so when their children or should I say their pre-teenagers approached them with questions that at times seemed inappropriate, it didn't bother Joey, Yugi, Ryou or Malik to answer them but it did bother Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik because these were their little kids even though they weren't little anymore and well they would leave it to their mates to answer the question while they left the room.

One day while Ryou was at the store getting things for dinner, Rachael came to Bakura and she told him that she needed some feminine things and he looked at her like she had three heads.

Rachael then went on to tell her father exactly what she needed and he was horrified that his little girl would need those things. She wanted to smack him for being so out of the loop as she'd say about certain things and she went to the phone and she called Ishizu and told her what she needed and Ishizu laughed when she told her "Sometimes I think that our fathers are idiots when it comes to certain things."

Ishizu told her "I'll be right over with what you need and maybe if I talk to your dad it might help him understand that you're a young lady now and not a little girl."

Rachael then said "Thank you, mom has been trying to get through to him for what seems like forever and still he acts like I'm not suppose to know certain things."

When Marik was resting on the couch, Amir came into the room and he said "Dad, can I talk to you about something?"

Marik opened on eye and then he sat up and he said "What do you need?"

Amir then swallowed and he said "Could you talk to mom about buying me some condoms?"

Marik nearly fell off the couch when he heard his son say the "C" word and then he stood up and walked out of the room and went to find Malik and he said "Your son wants you to buy him condoms, what in the hell would he want with those things?"

Malik giggled as he said "Maybe our son is becoming sexually active, you know that he's at that age when all young men wants to discover who he is well I guess Amir is at that age."

Marik looked at his mate and he wanted to rip his head off. "My son is to damn young to be thinking about girls like that, you need to go tell him that he's to damn young."

Poor Malik as he left the room to go find Amir he was laughing so hard he could hardly see where he was going. When Malik found Amir he was still chuckling and when Amir asked "What so funny?" Malik said "Your father said I should tell you that you're to damn young to be thinking about girls that way and that I was to tell you to stop having those thoughts."

Amir turned beet red and then he looked at his mom and then they both started laughing and then Malik said "Son, I will buy what you want but you have to promise me and I mean really promise me that you'll be damn careful and that you don't just what to bang and girl because you can show the world that you're a man."

Amir looked at his mom in a whole different light and he put his arms around Malik and Amir said "I love you and dad with all my heart, and I promise that I'll be real careful and that I won't as you said bang a girl just because I can. I want those things so that if when I do have feelings for someone and they have feelings for me then I'll be not only protecting myself but that other person too."

Richard and Tyler were both on the Soccer team at school and because of someone not listening to the coach they lost the game to the opposing team, Richard was a little pissed and he started a fight with one of his team mates and when Tyler tried to break up the fight Richard punched him in the face and blackened his eye and bloodied his nose.

The Coach then came and broke up the fight and all three boys had to go to the Principals Office and he called the parents, and when Seto and Bakura got the call, well you could tell that neither of them were to say the least very happy about it. When the parents got to the school and were told what was the problem and that their sons were going to be suspended for two days for fighting, well shit hit the fan and when all the families got home the boom was lowered.

Bakura waited till they got inside and then he looked at Richard and he said "What in the hell is wrong with you, you know damn well that neither your mom or I condone fighting so what's your excuse for doing just that?"

Richard looked at his father and then his mom and he said "If that idiot hadn't screwed up that play we would of won, but we lost."

Ryou then went over to where his son was and he said "Is that any reason to start a fight?"

Richard then started breathing weird and he then fainted. Bakura called 911 and when the paramedics got there and they were checking his vitals they said "Your son heartbeat is very erratic and he is having trouble breathing."

Bakura held Ryou as he cried and then the paramedics loaded Richard onto the gurney and they loaded him into the ambulance and Bakura, Ryou and Rachael drove to the hospital.

When they got there the doctor was just examining Richard and he told both Bakura and Ryou "We don't know what caused your son to faint, but from his erratic vital signs we think that he might be on some kind of performance enhancers and that usually is some kind of steroids, you need to find out who has been supplying this to your son and maybe then the can be caught and this won't happen to anyone else."

Bakura held Ryou and Rachael and he looked at the doctor and he asked "When can we take our son home?"

"We want to keep him for another day just to make sure that he is going to be alright." The doctor said.

When Seto, Joey and Tyler got home, Seto said "What in the world was going on?"

Tyler said "Because we lost our game, Richard went off and started beating Brian and when I tried to break it up well he turned on me and I've never seen him this out of control."

Joey then told Tyler "Why don't you go to your room and do your homework."

When Tyler had gone upstairs, Joey turned to Seto and he said "I have a horrible feeling that I know what's going on. Someone is supplying those kids with some kind of steroids and if they don't find out who it is then the school could a lot of trouble. I only pray that Tyler doesn't fall prey to his slim ball."

When Bakura, Ryou and Rachael got home, Ryou went and called the Manor to find out how Tyler was and when Seto heard his voice he asked "How's Richard?"

"The doctors think that he'll be alright but that he might have been taking some kind of steroids and that scares the hell out of Kura and me."

Seto then said "We have to find out who this creep is and put him out of business and I think that I know exactly how to do it. Just make sure that Richard is alright and don't worry about a thing."

It took three weeks, but with the help from the police they found the scum bag that was supplying drugs to the students and so for the time being all the students were safe.

Richard made a complete recovery and he promised never to touch drugs again...

Please R&R...

Chapter Five or Round Five...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Five

_When Bakura and Ryou brought Richard home they had a long talk with him. "Son, you have to promise never to do anything that stupid again or I swear by everything that's holy I will take your ass to a place that'll scare the shit out of you. This is not a threat, it's a promise." Bakura told his son._

_Richard cried and Bakura and Ryou held their son and he promised never to do anything like that ever again and then he said "I have to apologize to Tyler for being a fool and I hope that he forgives me."_

_Tyler and Richard are back to being friends along with Amir and Samuel and of course his sister Rachael._

_The next thing facing the parents will be, their kids graduate from Junior High and start going to High School._

Round Five...

As the kids all graduated from Junior High and were preparing to enter High School, they were all a little over whelmed because it was such a huge place and in some ways they all felt like fish out of water.

Their first day of school was for them to get acquainted with where their classes were and getting their books. Rachael and Richard were in different home rooms and for once she was glad, but sad at the same time.

Tyler and Richard were on the Soccer Team and they were excited about it, but then they met the Captain of the Team and well they both hated him. Josh Ricker was the Captain and he was very strict but fair at the same time. They both found out that they had a lot in common with the other members of the team and things started falling into place.

Samuel he was happy to be in the Science Club, where he made some new friends and he learned that they would be doing some experiments and that the parents would have to sign the permission slips before they were allowed to participate in any of the experiments. That wasn't hard to do since Yugi and Yami both knew he had a love of science and that he wouldn't ever do anything wrong so they signed the slips.

Amir he was accepted into the History Club and he was so excited because they would be studying about Ancient Worlds and that was his one real love. He absorbed anything he could find about that time in history.

Rachael she was accepted into the Advanced Mathematics Club because she was nearly a genius when it came to mathematics. She was so happy that she nearly floated on air.

When their first day of school was over and they were waiting for the bus to take them home, they all talked about the different Clubs and the Soccer Team and they were all happy.

Rachael came home one day and she was in tears and when Bakura asked her about it, she didn't know how to tell her father that she had started her period. She sat there trying to find the words when he said "Rach, does this have anything to do with that woman thing that happens to every woman?"

She wiped her eyes and she ran to him and as he was holding her, she said "Yes. I need to go to the store and buy pads and get some Mydol."

Not trying to let it show how scared he was Bakura said "You stay here and I'll go buy what you need. You make a list and I'll be back as soon as I can."

After Bakura left, Ryou came into the room and he hugged his little girl and he said "Your dad is trying his best to allow you to grow up." Rachael hugged her mom and she said "I know it and I love him for it." Then she kissed Ryou and went to her room to wait for her dad to get back.

Not only Rachael had problems growing up so did the boys. One day while Yami was home doing some work on the computer, Samuel came out of his room and said "Where's mom?"

"Your mom is gone to get something for dinner. Is there something that I can help you with?" Yami asked him.

Samuel turned red and then he said "I was resting and I guess I was dreaming and then I woke up and my boxers were wet and I know that I didn't wet the bed. I don't know what happened?"

Yami had to hide the smile forming on his face and then he said "Son, sit down we have to have a talk." When he was through talking to Samuel well lets just say that he was so glad to find out that he didn't wet the bed but he also learned that dreaming will cause boys and men to have what did his dad call it "wet dreams."

When Yugi got home Yami told him about the conversation that he and Samuel had and Yugi wiped tears from his face and he said "Our son is growing up."

The same afternoon, Amir was looking at pictures in a magazine and all of a sudden his penis started getting harder and harder and it really hurt. He didn't know what to do about it and so he carefully got out of bed and as he opened his bedroom door he found his dad walking to the kitchen and he said "Dad come quick, somethings wrong with me!"

Marik thinking the worse he hurried into his son's room and then Amir turned to face him and he pointed down to the front of his shorts and when Marik saw what the problem was he nearly burst out laughing but he didn't. Amir then asked "What's wrong with it, it won't go down and dad it hurts like hell."

Malik was walking past Amir's room and he overheard what they were talking about and he opened the door just as Marik said "Son, what were you doing before this happened?"

Amir told his dad and then Marik said "What's happened is that you became sexually aroused and your penis got hard and that happens to all boys and men. There are two things that you can do to relieve yourself and they are, you can masturbate or take a cold shower."

Malik walked into the room and he went to his son and he said "Remember the talk that dad and I had with you about masturbation, well this is the time that it will help to make your penis go down."

Then Malik and Marik walked out of their sons room and closed the door. As they walked to the kitchen Marik said "When he first started talking about his erection I almost laughed but then I realized that he needed me to be serious and well you know the rest.

Malik was so proud of his husband and he kissed him and Marik said "You better be careful or I'll give you another little one to raise."

Tyler was up in his room and he was looking over the plays that the team would be doing when they started practicing and well he thought about one young man in particular and well lets just say that he started getting excited and he laid down and well he started doing what any young man would do when they are excited and as he was doing this, the door to his room opened and there stood Rosy the head housekeeper and she quietly closed the door and she went to find either Joey or Seto and she had to let them know what happened.

Rosy knocked on the door to Seto's Office and when he said "Come in" she entered and she walked over to his desk and she said "Sir, I went upstairs to get the dirty laundry so that the girls could wash tomorrow and as I opened your sons room I didn't know that he was in there and well what I saw was, sir he was masturbating and I closed the door and came to tell you so that I wouldn't get into any kind of trouble."

Seto sat there and then he smiled at her and he said "Rosy, I understand and I'll have a talk with Tyler and I'll inform him to keep his door locked so that this doesn't happen again, and listen to me you are part of this family as is everyone else who works here so don't ever be afraid to come and tell either Joey or me if something is wrong."

Seto then walked upstairs and as he passed their bedroom Joey came out and he looked at his husband and he said "What's wrong?"

Seto took Joey's hand in his and they walked to their sons room and Seto knocked on the door and Tyler said "Come in."

Seto and Joey walked in and then Seto said "Son about an hour ago what were you doing?"

Tyler turned beet red and then Seto said "Well you didn't lock your door and poor Rosy came upstairs to get the dirty laundry and she accidentally opened your door and well she got quiet and eye full and she came and told me. Son there isn't anything wrong with what you were doing, hell every young boy or man masturbates, but you really need to make sure that your door is locked so that this doesn't happens again."

Joey smiled at his son and as he sat down beside him Joey said "Your father is right, its just a part of growing up and it's perfectly normal so next time the urge hits please lock your door." Tyler was so embarrassed but then he realized that his parents were there to talk not to condemn him and he said "Alright, and thanks for not being angry with me."

Seto then said "Son, when your mom was pregnant with you and we couldn't have sex well lets just say that I was so sexually frustrated that well I was doing what you were doing and well so was your mom. It's just part of becoming an adult and we could never hate or condemn you for what you were doing."

So all the young teenagers were growing up and having grownup problems and their parent handled it better then some parents did and they were all very happy for that.

There is one more hurdle that the parents have to get over and that is when their teenagers tell them about being in love. What will they do??

Please R&R...

Chapter Six or Round Six Coming Up...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

_The fathers all noticed that something was different about their children but they couldn't decide what it was. They were about to find out..._

Round Six..

At the home of Bakura and Ryou:

Richard was in the back yard helping Bakura put in the flowers that Ryou asked for and as they were putting in the last of the flowers, Ryou said "Rachael needs something and I'm taking her to the Mall. We'll be back later. He then kissed Bakura and smiled at Richard.

They had just got done putting away the shoves and they went inside and Richard got them each a glass of lemonade and as they sat down at the table he said "Dad, can I ask you a question?"

Bakura looked at his son and as he swallowed the lemonade he said "Sure, what is it?"

"How did you know that mom was the one you wanted to marry?" Richard asked.

Bakura knew that something was up, but he answered his son "Your mom and I knew each other when we were in High School and well there was something about him that intrigued me and I asked him out on a date and we've been together ever since. Why do you want to know?"

Richard kind of blushed and then he said "There's this girl at school and well we talk all the time and she's really nice and she's really pretty. I've wanted to ask her to go to the movies but I don't know if her parents would let her."

Bakura smiled and then he said "Well son, the only way you're going to know is if you call and ask her."

Richard then said "I'm grounded because of the stupid choices I made and I guess I can call her and maybe we can go to the movies after I'm not longer grounded."

Bakura reached over and picked up the phone and sat it in front of his son and then he left the room so that Richard could call and talk to this girl in private.

At the Mall, Ryou and Rachael went to the jewelry store and as they entered the lady behind the counter asked "May I help you?"

Ryou said "My daughter wants to get her ears pierced."

The lady smiled and then she said "We have two different earrings that we recommend when young ladies get their ears pierced because they are 10 and 12 carat gold."

Rachael looked at the earrings and then she looked at her mom and she said "Can I get these?" She had picked the 10 carat gold ones and Ryou smiled at her and he said to the lady "She'll have these."

After her ears were pierced and the studs were put in her ears the lady said "This is the solution that you need to use to make sure that no infection sets in and this is the instructions."

Ryou paid for the piercing and as they got into the car Rachael said "What about dad?"

Ryou touched her cheek and he said "You leave your father to me."

Richard called Melody and they talked for about an hour and when he hung up he went into the living room and said "Dad guess what, Melody wants to go to the movies with me when my grounding is over, isn't that great?"

Bakura hid his smile as he told his son "Yes, that is really great, now you have to tell your mom about this girl."

When Ryou and Rachael got home she tried to get to her room without her father seeing her ears but it didn't work and when Bakura saw the earrings he said "Young lady what is that in your ears?"

Ryou went over to Bakura and he said "Kura, listen to me please. Our daughter asked to get her ears pierced and I agreed to let her and the reason I didn't say anything to you is because I knew that you'd act just like you are now. Rachael is growing up and she's not a little girl anymore and well I think that she looks very pretty with her new earrings, don't you?"

Bakura knew that he'd lost another battle and then he said "Well our son has some great news too. Go ahead and tell your mom your news."

Richard wanted to punch his dad in the face for that but he knew that he'd only punch him back so he took a deep breath and he said "When my grounding is over this girl that I like is going to go to the movies with me."

Rachael took this opportunity to get to her room before her father had a chance to talk to her, because she didn't want her parents to know that she liked a boy at school and if they knew who his father was, well her dad would probably want to kill him and shut her in the basement forever.

Well Ryou wasn't very happy but he knew that their son was also growing up and he smiled at Richard and then he said "Just be careful and treat this young lady the way that you'd like any boy to treat your sister."

Bakura nearly passed out when Ryou said that and then Bakura said "My daughter is never going to date anyone, she's to young." Ryou and Richard looked at each other and then they left the room, leaving Bakura to fume in peace.

At the home of Yami and Yugi:

Yugi was preparing dinner when Samuel went to talk to his dad. "Dad can I talk to you about something?"

Yami put down the paper he was reading and he said "Sure son what is it?"

Samuel then said "How did you ask mom to go out with you?"

Yami nearly fell off his chair when he heard the question and then he quietly said "Well it was the other way around, your mom asked me. You see I was rather withdrawn and didn't talk to people other then my friends and when you're mom came up to me well it scared the hell out of me. Then your mom said "Would you take me to the dance?"

"I didn't know what to say, so I said "Sure I'd love to take you." Then I walked off and never found out what his name was or where he lived. Seto nearly died laughing when I told him what happened but he knew who your mom was and where he lived and so the day of the dance I showed up and well we've been together ever since. Now son, what did you want to know about your mom and me?"

Samuel turned red and then he said "There's this girl at school and her name is Nancy and dad, she's really pretty and well there is this dance coming up and I kind of want to ask her to go to the dance and I don't know how to go about asking her."

Then they both heard Yugi and they turned around and there he stood in the doorway and he walked over to Samuel and he said "Son, all you have to do is either call her or go over to her house and ask her to go to the dance with you."

Samuel smiled and he kissed his mom and dad and the he ran upstairs and they heard him say "Nancy its me Samuel, do you want to go to the dance with me? Great, I'll come over around seven if that's alright and I'll talk to your parents."

Yugi went over and he sat in Yam's lap and he said "Our baby is growing up way to fast. I want him to stay a baby for a little while longer."

Yami smiled at his love and then he whispered "You know that we could have another baby if you want."

At the home of Marik and Malik:

Amir was talking to someone on the phone when Marik picked up the receiver by mistake and he heard "I really love you Amir and I want to go steady with you."

Marik carefully put the receiver back down and he walked into the kitchen and he asked Malik "What does going steady mean?"

Malik looked at him then he said "Where did you hear that?"

"I needed to make a call and I didn't know that Amir was already using it when I heard some girl tell him that she'd love to go steady with him."

Malik laughed and then he said "Well our son is growing up and he had a girlfriend."

Marik put his hands on his hips and he said "No son of my is going to go steady till he is thirty years old."

Malik nearly cut his hand when he heard that and then he said "Marik do you hear what you just said? Remember when we were going together, you wanted me to move in with you after only one date and when I said no you got so angry that it scared the hell out of me and I ran home and wouldn't talk to you for a week. Amir is allowed to have friends and if one is a girl the good for him. You will not stop him from growing up so stop being like this and be happy for him."

At the Kaiba Manor:

Tyler was watching some movie with his Uncle Mokuba when he asked "How old were you when you started seeing girls?"

Mokie nearly choked on some popcorn and after he stopped coughing he looked at Tyler and he asked "Why did you ask me that for?"

Tyler then said "There's this girl at school and I like her and she likes me. I don't know how to tell mom and dad about her."

"Why don't you just come to us and tell us instead of scaring the hell out of your Uncle?" Tyler heard his dad say.

When he and Mokuba turned around there stood Seto and Joey and they both had smiles on their faces and then Joey said "What is this girls name?"

Tyler smiled as he said "Her name is Belinda and mom she's really pretty."

Joey then said "Would you like to ask her over here for dinner some night and then she could get to know us and visa versa?"

Tyler got up and ran to his parents and as he hugged them he said "I'll go call her now and see if she wants to." Then he ran to his room to call Belinda.

Mokuba then stood up and he said "He's growing up and soon he'll be leaving the nest. This caused Joey to get misty eyed and Seto said "Mokuba James Kaiba you have one minute to get out of here and to your room or I swear I'll beat your ass and I won't be easy on you either." As he turned to run, Mokuba saw that both Joey and Seto were smiling and he waved bye bye as he ran upstairs.

Joey looked up at Seto and he said "Mokie's right, soon Tyler will be gone." Seto then held Joey and he said "We could have another one if you really want another baby."

Please R&R...

Chapter Seven or Round Seven Coming Up...Rachael talks to Ryou about the young boy she likes...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

_Secrets are revealed, friendships put to a test, but love will prevail..._

Round Seven...

Richard went to talk to his sister. "You have to let him know how you feel."

"What if he doesn't like me, then what do I do?" Rachael asked.

Richard sighed and then he said "For someone who is so damn smart you're really dumb. The only reason that he reason he hasn't said anything is he doesn't know that you like him, you really have to talk to him and let him know how you really feel."

"Richard, what if he thinks that I'm being to you know forward asking him if he likes me?" She said.

"Sis, I know that but you have to at least let him know how you feel and if he doesn't feel the same way about you then you can move on, but please don't let dad know that how yyou feel or he's liable to go off the deep end and I don't want to even think what he might do."

Rachael kissed her brother and after he left, she called Gerald and talked with him for a little while and when she hung up she was smiling, because she just found out that he really did like her and he asked her to go to the movie with him.

Ryou knew that something was bothering his daughter and that her brother knew what it was, so he was going to let her come and tell him what it was. Ryou went outside to talk to Bakura about his feelings and Bakura looked at his wife and he said "So she has feeling for someone and she's afraid that if I found out I'd go off, well who is this someone?"

Ryou said "I'm not really sure. I'm going to let our daughter come and tell me so if you know what's good for you, you'll keep quiet and won't sat one thing."

Rachael hung up the phone and she went to the kitchen to talk to her mom and as she entered the kitchen Ryou was fixing dinner and he turned and smiled as he heard her come in. "I wonder why there is the biggest smile on your face?" Ryou asked her.

Rachael walked over and she kissed her mom and then she said "I got asked to go to the movies by the cutest guy at school."

Ryou dried off his hands and then he asked "Does your father and I know this cute guy?"

Rachael knew she couldn't like to her mom and then she said "Yes, you both do and I'm so afraid that when you find out who he is that I won't be able to go out with him."

Ryou took hold of Rachael's hand and they sat down at the table and then he asked her "Who is he?"

Richard came into the kitchen and he heard the question and he stopped breathing for a split second as she said "He's the adoptive son of someone that dad hates, but mom I really like him and he likes me too."

Ryou smiled at his daughter and he said "Honey, please tell me his name and then we'll worry about your father later."

Rachael closed her eyes and she said "He's Gerald Crawford, Pegasus's son."

The silence that filled the kitchen was so thick that you could of cut it with a knife and then Ryou said "You leave your father to me and you go and have fun with that young man." Rachael jumped up and she hugged Ryou so hard that she nearly choked him and then she said "Mom, thanks for being my mom and for loving me and Richard."

Richard went outside and there was Bakura and he was standing outside the kitchen window and he heard every word that Ryou and Rachael had said and Richard hurried back inside and he told his mom "Dad was outside and he heard every word."

Ryou smiled at his son and he said "I know and I also know that he's going to come in here ranting and raving and well as you know me I'll win the argument before dinner and by the time we eat he'll be ready to accept that your sister is dating a young guy."

The next day at school when Rachael walked into the cafeteria to have her lunch she sat down next to her brother, Tyler, Samuel and Amir and when she went to take a bite of her food Samuel said "What in the hell is wrong with you, you want to date Gerald?"

Rachael looked at him and she said "I Beg your pardon, but when did my parents die and made you my guardian? I'll date whomever I want and it's none of your damn business." She got up and walked out of the cafeteria and Richard looked at Samuel and he said "If you ever talk to my sister like that again I swear by everything that is holy you'll wish you had kept your mouth shut!" Then he left and went to find his sister.

Tyler and Amir didn't know what the hell just happened nor did they want to get involved so they just ignored Samuel and ate their lunch. Samuel knew that he had overstepped his right as a friend and he went to find both Richard and Rachael to apologize.

Richard found his sister and she was in the arms of Gerald Crawford and she was crying on his shoulder and Richard walked over and he said "Sis, are you alright?"

Rachael lifted her head and she smiled at him and said "Yes I'll be just fine. I never knew what an ass Samuel was until now." Then the three of them heard "Well I guess that you'll be hearing a lot about that ass."

They all started laughing and then Samuel walked over and he said "Rach, I'm sorry for being the worlds biggest idiot and Gerald if she likes you then you can't be all that bad."

Gerald smiled and held out his hand and they shook and then he said "Well we've crossed this hurdle, what about when your father finds out about you liking me?"

Rachael smiled at him and then she kissed his cheek and she said "I'm pretty sure that he won't like the idea, but he'll try to understand because I'm his little girl."

Richard then said "Well I guess we'll find out sooner then we thought because there comes dad and he doesn't look very happy."

Rachael stood in front of Gerald and she said "Dad, before you say anything please hear me out. I really like Gerald and he likes me and well if it comes down to it and you forbid me from seeing him then I'll run away and you'll never see me ever again."

Bakura looked at Gerald and he said "I don't care about him, your mom is in the hospital, let's go.

Please R&R...

Chapter Eight or Round Eight...What happened to Ryou??


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Eight

_Joey, Ryou, Malik and Yugi will be given great news..._

Round Eight...

As Bakura drove to the hospital neither Richard or Rachael said one word because they were scared not knowing what was wrong with their mom. When they got to the hospital and as they went into the room that Ryou was in both kids walked over to the bed and they both had tears running down their faces and when Ryou opened his eyes he saw how worried they were and he shot one of his angry looks at Bakura and then he said "Hey, it's alright now."

"Mom, what's wrong? Dad didn't tell us anything." Richard said.

Ryou smiled at him and then he said "I fainted in the kitchen and I guess my head hit the counter and the doctor had to sew up the cut on my forehead."

Rachael smiled at her mom and then she said "What caused you to faint?"

Just then the doctor came into the room and when he saw the kids there he smiled and said "Your mom is going to be alright, he will have to take it easy for the next few days. I will have the results to the tests in a day or two but until then I'm releasing you in an hour." When he left Ryou looked at Bakura and he said "Kura, why did you scare our kids like that, I told you that I was going to be fine."

Bakura looked at the floor and then he said "When you fainted and your head hit the counter, well I thought that I had lost you and I guess I didn't think."

Ryou held out his hand and Bakura took it in his and then he leaned down and he kissed his wife and both kids smiled as they kissed.

As they waited for Ryou to be released, Bakura looked at Rachael and he asked "Who was that young man that was holding you and why were you crying?"

Ryou looked concerned and then Rachael said "He's the young man that I like and well someone said something that hurt my feelings and Gerald was letting me know that it would be alright."

Richard expected that their dad would continue his questions but then Ryou said "Let's wait till we get home to continue this conversation. Kura will you please call Yugi and tell him that we won't be able to go to dinner with him and Yami."

Bakura walked out of the room to go outside and he called Yami and when he said that Ryou was in the hospital, and Yami asked "Why?"

Bakura told him "The doctors don't really know right now, but when the results from the tests they'll call and let us know."

Yami said "Please let Ryou know that Yugi and I hope that he feels better and we'll have dinner some other time and Bakura, he'll be alright."

While Bakura was out of the room, Ryou looked at Rachael and he said "Who said something to you that would make you cry?"

Rachael looked at Ryou and she said "Can we wait till we get home please."

Ryou smiled up at her and he told her "Alright we'll wait till later, but you know that you have to talk to your father about this and the sooner then better."

When they got home, Bakura carried Ryou into the house and as he sat him on the couch he turned and said "Alright until your mom can be on his feet, it'll be up to us to take care of things here."

Rachael then said "Dad can I talk to you about something, please."

They walked outside and as he closed the door he asked "Does this have to do with that young man that was holding you?"

Rachael closed here eyes and then she turned to face him and she said "Dad that young man's name is Gerald Crawford and I like him and he likes me."

Bakura stood there not doing or saying a word and then he said "Does his dad know who you are and is he alright with it?"

Tears filled her eyes as she said "Yes, Pegasus knows and he's fine with it, but he's kind of afraid that you won't be and he doesn't want his son hurt and I swear if you even try to do or say anything bad to Gerald I'm going to leave and I'll go stay with him and his dad."

Bakura then started laughing and he said "You're just like you mom that way and now listen to me, I want to know what was said and who said it that made you cry. Honey, I won't do or say anything to your young man unless he hurts you and then well his dad and I will have a conversation about it."

"Dad, what happened at school is over and who said what he said to me well we are friends again, so you don't have to get involved, and dad I love you and thanks for letting me go with Gerald, I'm so very happy."

She ran to her dad and as he closed his arms around her he had tears in his eyes because his little girl was growing up. Rachael then said "Dad, I'll always be your little girl even if I am growing up.

When Yami told Yugi that Bakura and Ryou couldn't make it for dinner and why, Yugi said "I have to call Malik and Joey and let them know, and Yami I wonder if he's pregnant?"

Yami put his arm around Yugi and he said "We have to wait and when Bakura knows he'll call. We just have to wait."

When Yugi called Malik and told him, Malik was concerned and he asked "Could he be pregnant? You know that I told you how light headed I got and that I learned that I was pregnant, well maybe he is too."

"We have to wait for Bakura to call and let us know, but I'd bet that Ryou is." Yugi told him.

When Joey got the call from Yugi he said "I hope that he's going to be alright and he also said I wonder if he's pregnant?"

Like Yugi had told Malik he also told Joey "Bakura will call and let us know when he finds out."

Rachael and Bakura came back into the house and when Ryou saw the smile on Rach's face he knew that everything was going to be alright and that Bakura was letting their daughter grow up.

"Kura I don't feel very well" and then before Bakura could reach him, Ryou threw up all over the rug and both Rachael and Richard ran to get the bucket and some towels to clean up the mess and then Ryou said "I think I'm pregnant."

Bakura, Richard and Rachael all smiled as they helped Ryou get cleaned up and Bakura said "Are you alright with this?"

Ryou wiped his mouth and then he said "Yes, I want another baby but are you kids going to be alright with me having a baby?"

Both Rachael and Richard held their mom and they said "Mom, we're happy for you and dad and yes we're happy to have another brother or sister because then we can teach him or her and it's really great."

Please R&R...

Chapter Nine or Round Nine Coming Up...Ryou gets a call from the doctor...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Nine

_Good news makes for celebration..._

Round Nine..

Ryou was in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea when the phone rang and it was the doctor. "Ryou I've got the results of your tests, and I'm calling to tell you that you're going to have a baby, congratulations." Ryou thanked him and he hung up the phone and went outside to tell Bakura that they were going to be parents.

Bakura was outside in the back yard planting the tree that Ryou wanted and as he put the last bit of dirt in the hole, he stood back and was pretty proud of himself. Ryou approached him and Bakura turned around and he dropped the shovel and walked to Ryou.

"Is everything alright, you look different." Bakura said.

Ryou smiled and tears filled his eyes as he said "We're going to be parents again."

Bakura walked over and gently took Ryou into his arms and kissed him and as he lifted his head he said "I'm happy we're having this baby, but how do you feel about it?"

Ryou smiled at him and he took Bakura's hand and as they walked back into the house, Ryou lead him up to their bedroom and he proceeded to show Bakura exactly how he felt about having this baby. _It was a good thing that Richard and Rachael were in school, because they weren't exactly quiet as they made love._

That night at dinner, Richard and Rachael knew that something was going on and Rachael said "Alright, what's going on?"

Bakura took Ryou's hand in his as he said "Your mom and I are going to have another baby."

Both Richard and Rachael jumped up from the table and they went around to where their parents were and they both gave them hugs and kisses and then Richard said "We're so happy and we can hardly wait to meet our little brother or sister."

After dinner there was a knock at the door and when Bakura opened it there stood a young man and he asked "Can I please speak to Rachael?"

Bakura let the young man in and then he said "I'll get her." Bakura went to Rachael's room and he knocked on the door and when she opened it and saw her father standing there she said "Dad, what's wrong?"

Bakura then told her "There is a young man standing in the living room and he wants to talk to you. You better go see what he wants."

As Rachael walked into the living room, Gerald turned and he smiled at her and then he said "I want to meet your parents and find out if they are going to be alright with me seeing you."

Just then both Bakura and Ryou walked into the room and as Rachael turned around she was standing in front of Gerald and he had his arms around her waist and Ryou said "Welcome to our home, I'm Ryou and this is Bakura."

Gerald held out his hand and they both shook it and then Gerald said "I know that in the past neither of you nor some of the other kids parents have gotten along with my father, but he's really changed and I hope that you will let Rachael and I to go out sometime."

Bakura then said "You are a very brave young man and I like that in a person, so if my wife doesn't care then you and Rachael can start dating, but I will let you know this now in advance, if you ever break her heart then I will come and we will have an old fashioned talk."

Gerald then said "I understand perfectly and I need to have my ass kicked if I hurt this lovely lady. By the way how are you feeling? The other day at school your husband came and said that you were in the hospital."

Ryou smiled as he looked at Bakura and when he nodded his head Ryou said "We found out that we are going to be parents again, I fainted the other day and never thought that it could be because I was expecting again. Thank you for asking."

Gerald told them "Congratulations" Then he left and as he walked out the door he stopped and he kissed Rachael on the lips and whispered "I will see you tomorrow at school my love." Rachael was smiling as she walked back to her room.

Ryou walked into the kitchen and there was Richard getting a snack and he asked "Why was your sister crying the other day at school and son please tell me the truth."

Richard then told his mom "The other day when Samuel found out that sis liked Gerald well Samuel said something about what was wrong with her for wanting to date Gerald and boy did she ever tell him off and then she ran outside and I told Samuel that if he ever said something like that again about my sister well I'd make him regret it. Later Samuel did apologize and well Rachael said that she forgave him and well we're all friends again."

Ryou kissed his son and said "Your quite a young man and I love you for being protective of your sister, but I really think that she can handle herself."

They were laughing as Bakura came into the room and when he asked "What's so funny" well they both stopped laughing and Richard took his sandwich and went to his room and that's when Ryou and Bakura sat down and they had a talk as to why their daughter was crying and Bakura's expression went from happy to really angry in the matter of seconds and Ryou said "Calm down, it's over with and they are all friends again, you have to let our daughter fight her battles and if they get to big, then she has her brother to help and I'm damn sure that he will be able to handle anything."

They walked around the house making sure that all the doors were locked and then they went to their rooms and as Bakura closed the door and took Ryou into his arms and he placed his hand over Ryou's belly where their baby was growing he whispered "This is going to be the last one because the last time you had a little trouble and I don't ever want to lose the most precious thing that I have and that's you my love."

Bakura picked Ryou up and gently he laid him on the bed and as they curled up together they fell to sleep knowing that in about eight and a half months they'd have another little one running around.

At the Motou's house:

Yugi was kneeling over the toilet throwing up what was in his stomach and as Yami wipe his mouth Yugi said "I forgot what fun this part of motherhood was like." Yami tried not to laugh but the look on Yugi's face was so precious.

Yami picked up his love and gently laid him on the bed and as he cleaned up the bathroom there was a knock on their bedroom door and Yami opened it and Samuel stood there with a worried look on his face and he said "Is mom going to be alright?"

Yami smiled and as he let Samuel into the room he said "Your mom is having morning sickness even though it isn't morning and it will soon pass. Go see him and maybe you can get him to go to sleep."

Samuel walked over to the bed and as he sat on the edge, Yugi opened his eyes and he smiled at his son and then Samuel said "Was it like this when you carried me?"

Yugi smiled at him and then he said "Yes it was, but I wouldn't of traded it for the world when they placed you in my arms and you looked at me with those big eyes and you smiled at me. I loved the feeling of you moving inside of me and I would sing and talk to you and you would settle down and when your father talked to you well you kick and raise hell and your dad said "He wants to come out and play sports with me."

Samuel laughed and then he kissed his mom's cheek and said "I'll see you in the morning and mom, thanks for wanting to have me and for giving me your love."

Then he got up and walked back to this room and he got ready for bed and he said a prayer "God please make this pregnancy easier for my mom, I don't want anything to happen to him because I need him here to show me how to grow up and become the man I want to be. Amen."

That night, Joey got real sick and started throwing up and he kind of knew what it was. Now all he had to do was to tell Seto...

Please R&R...

Chapter 10 or Round 10...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Ten

_Joey made special plans so that he can tell Seto his special news..._

Joey had made arrangements for Tyler to stay with the Motou's so that he can have a very special dinner so that he can tell Seto his news about them going to be parents again.

When Tyler was a baby, Joey had said something about him having another baby and Seto had said "No more babies, hell I've just figured out how to handle Tyler how in the hell do you expect me to handle another one?" So Joey was scared that when he told Seto that he was pregnant again it could cause trouble in their marriage.

That evening when Seto got home from taking care of business at Kaiba Corp. Seto came into the front door and he smelled something really good and when he walked into the kitchen he found a note and it read "Come into the dining room."

So he went to the dining room and as he walked into the room he saw Joey sitting at an elegantly set table and on this table there were candles set and as he walked over and gave Joey a kiss he could smell his favorite meal of Swiss Steaks, Baked Potatoes and Baby Carrots with a delicate cream sauce on top, and as he sat down he looked at Joey and he asked "What's the occasion?"

Joey took a deep breath and then he said "Congratulations you're going to be a father again."

Seto sat there not knowing what to say or do and because he didn't respond to the news that Joey had just told him, Joey got up and laid his napkin upon the plate and gracefully left the room and nearly ran up the stairs to their bedroom and fell onto the bed and he was crying because he was so certain that Seto would want him to get rid of the baby.

Seto sat there trying to digest what Joey had just told him and then it hit him like a ton of bricks what he had said when Tyler was a baby and he got up and ran up the stairs and as he opened the door to their bedroom he heard Joey crying and as he laid down beside him and gently took Joey into his arms Seto said "Hush, my love don't cry you're breaking my heart. Hey are we really going to be parents again?"

Joey wiped his face and turned to look at Seto and he nodded his head and then Seto said "When is our baby due?"

Joey wrapped his arms around Seto's neck and he kissed him and then he said " Are you really alright with us having another baby?"

Seto smiled at him and then he kissed him again and he said "Yes, I want to have this baby with you but this is going to be our last child because last time it was hard on not only you but all the hikari's and I don't want anything to happen to the other part of my heart because I'd die if you weren't here beside me, and what would happen to Tyler if you weren't here to see him grow up into the young man we both know that he's destined to be?"

They held each other and then as if by magic both their clothes were gone and Seto was making love to Joey and the room seemed to disappear and they were transported to another realm where their love seemed to wrap around them and it was as if they were the last two people in the whole entire world.

When they came back to reality, they took a shower and walked back downstairs where Greta has warmed up their dinner and as they ate the delicious meal, they talked about this new member that was going to be joining their family in about eight and a half months. They could hardly wait to tell Tyler the great news.

At the Motou's:

Tyler and Samuel were up in Samuel's room and Tyler said "I wonder why my parents wanted me to come stay here for, do you think that maybe they are thinking of separating?"

Samuel looked at his friend and he said "I don't think so. Has your mom been acting a little strange lately, you know like has he been sick a lot?"

Tyler looked at him and then he said "Yes he has, but he told me that he just had some kind of flu and for me not to worry about it. Why did you ask?"

Samuel then told Tyler "My mom has been sick lately too, and I found out that he's going to have another baby."

Tyler looked at him and then he smiled and he said "Do you think that my mom might be pregnant?"

Just then there was a knock on Samuel's bedroom door and when Samuel said "Com in." Yami opened the door and he said "Dinner is ready, so get cleaned up and come downstairs please."

Samuel and Tyler both said "Yes sir" and then went to the bathroom and washed their hand and faces and then Samuel said "Don't say anything to my parents about what we think about your mom, just let it be a surprise when your folks tell you tomorrow."

They both shook hands and then they walked downstairs and had a delicious dinner and that night as Tyler laid there trying to go to sleep he smiled as he closed his eyes and finally drifted off to sleep and the last thought he had was "I'm going to be a big brother to a sister or brother."

Back at the Manor:

Seto and Joey were sitting in the living room when Joey asked "Do you think that Tyler will be alright about the baby?"

Seto smiled as he kissed Joey and he said "I believe that our son will be happy that we are having another child, in fact I bet that he'll want to help take care of his brother or sister when the baby is born." They got up and walked upstairs and made love before going to sleep and Joey couldn't be happier then he was at that very moment.

When Tyler came home the next day, he noticed how attentive his dad was to his mom and he smiled as he walked into the living room and he asked "Mom, Dad what's going on?"

Seto stood and he said "Son, please come here your mom and I have some news to tell you."

Tyler sat down beside Joey and then Seto said "You're going to become a brother in eight and a half months."

Tyler looked at Joey and then tears filled his eyes as he hugged his mom and dad and he said "I'm really going to be a big brother?"

That night at dinner it was a real celebration because now their family was about to become bigger, and all of them were very happy.

At the Ishtar's:

Ishizu had notice how her brother was acting and she began to wonder if he was going to have another baby, but she didn't ask just yet. Amir was sitting in the living room with his Aunt when his mom got up really fast and ran to the bathroom and they heard Malik wrenching and Marik got up and went to see what was the matter. He found Malik throwing up and as he held his head and made sure that none of his hair got vomit on it he then got a wet cloth so that Malik could wipe his face and as Malik looked up at Marik he whispered "I think that I might be pregnant, please don't be angry with me."

Marik helped Malik up and he wiped his face and he said "My love how could I be angry with you when you are carrying our child, tomorrow we have to go to the doctor and find out if you really are and then we can tell the family."

Please R&R...

Chapter Eleven or Round Eleven Coming Up...Malik gets good news...


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh or the song in this chapter...The Poem is mine..

Chapter Eleven

A/N: I want to wish all the mom's and mom's to be "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY"

_Marik and Malik have great news for the family. And the children do something extra special for all their mothers..._

Round Eleven...

Marik called a family meeting two days after Malik had seen the doctor and when everyone was seated he looked at their son and he said "Amir, your mom is going to have another child and we hope that you'll be happy for us."

Amir jumped up and ran to where his mom was sitting and he got down on his knees and he touched his stomach where the baby was growing and he looked up into the eyes of his mother and he said "I love you and dad with all my heart and I can hardly wait to meet my litter brother or sister."

Ishizu stood up and she said "This calls for a celebration, Malik what would you like for dinner?"

They celebrated and laughed and cried and told stories to their son about when he was a baby and Amir looked at his parents and he knew that god sent him to the best parents in the world and this other child that is going to be born into this family will be just as blessed.

The next day at school, when Tyler, Samuel, Richard, Rachael and Amir were sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch Tyler said "I'm going to be a big brother in a few months." That's when they all one by one said the same thing and that's when Rachael said "Why don't we have some kind of party to celebrate the great news and we can also celebrate Mother's Day too."

Amir said "I think that's a really great idea, but where do we have this celebration at?"

Tyler said "Let me talk to my dad and I bet he'll let us have it at the Manor and we can go talk to Greta and see if she'll help make the dinner and we can pool out money together and get all our moms a really great gift."

So that's exactly what they did. Tyler talked to Seto and he thought it was a really nice idea and when Tyler told his dad about the gifts well he said "When you have the money then let me know and I'll make sure that each of you have really nice gifts for each your moms."

It was Friday afternoon, and when they got out of school Tyler called Seto and let him know that they had the money and Seto had the driver take the kids to the Mall and he met them and he made it so that they had the entire Mall to themselves and as they walked from store to store each of them got exactly what they wanted for their moms and then Seto had the driver take them back to the Manor and they talked to Greta and she smiled at all of them and she then said "I'll have a very extra special dinner for your moms tonight and you are all very special kids."

So that evening as they all were seated around the huge dining room table enjoying a very nice dinner each of the moms were suspicious as to why they were all there, but none of them said a thing about it and then when they were all through eating, each of the kids got up and left the room and when they returned they all had gifts for each of them.

Amir went to Malik and he kissed his mom's cheek and handed him his gift and as Malik opened it he started to cry, because inside he found a picture frame and there was a picture of him and Amir when he was just a little baby and then there was another frame and a note and it read "This is for the newest member of our family." Malik hugged his son and kissed him and as he wiped the tears from his face he said "thanks, this is just beautiful."

Samuel went next and he gave his mom his gift and as Yugi opened it he started to cry because there was a book and it said "Mom and Me" and as he opened it there were pictures of Yugi and Samuel as he grew up and like Malik there was another book and it also said "Mom and Me" but it was empty and Samuel said "You can put pictures of the new baby in this book." Yugi kissed his son and he said "This is just beautiful."

Richard and Rachael went next and as they knelt beside Ryou they handed him two gifts and as he opened the first one tears ran down his face as he showed everyone the picture frame that had both of them and their dad and then there was another one and it said "For our new brother or sister."

Ryou then opened the next gift and well he couldn't stop crying when he saw the two ultra sound pictures of both of then and there was a place for the one of the new baby." He kissed and hugged his children and whispered "Thanks, these are just beautiful."

Tyler went last and as he gave Joey his gift and when he opened it tears ran down his face as he picked up a t-shirt that read "Worlds Best Mom" and underneath the t-shirt there was an album and inside he found all different pictures of Tyler growing up and then there was another album and it was empty and on the front of it he read "This is for the next newest member of our family."

Then the kids all stood together and Amir said "We wrote this for all out mom's because we love all of you with all our hearts."

Our Mom's

by

Tyler, Samuel, Richard, Rachael and Amir

Tyler - Mom when you gave birth to me, you gave me your love and strength

Samuel - It is that love that I see in your eyes as you smile or talk to me

Richard - When I was little you were always there to pick me up when I fell and to kiss away the pain from the scrapes and cuts that I always got

Rachael - As I grew up, you were there to wipe away my tears when someone said a bad word about me or when my first love left me for someone else

Amir - God granted my wish and that was to be born into a family that had a mother who would love me and never leave me ever, and that's just what he did

All - Today we stand here before the most precious person in the whole world and we want to say "Happy Mother's Day."

And to let the world know that you are the best mother's in the world, thanks for being our mother's.

The four moms all cried because they loved the poem, but that wasn't the end of the celebration, Seto then said "Let's go into the living room because we have more surprises for the mothers."

So they all walked into the living room and there they saw the banner and it read "HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY" and they all started to cry and then Richard said "Will our dad's ask our mom's to dance please."

So as men took their wives into their arms, Rachael pushed the button on the stereo and this song began to play and they all danced around the room.

The Keeper Of The Stars by Tracy Byrd

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew  
Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heavens smiling down on me  
As I look at you tonight

I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

Soft moonlight on your face oh how you shine  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes  
I know I dont deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude

So I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars  
He sure knew what he was doing  
When he joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
Ive got all Ill ever need  
Thanks to the keeper of the stars

It was no accident me finding you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew

When the song ended and the couples went to sit down, Rachael said "We are all going to go stay at the Ishtar's so that all of you can have a little time together by yourselves." Then they all kissed their moms and dads then they left and Roland drove them all to the Ishtar's and as Ishizu let them in she said "You are all the best children in the world."

When they were alone, Seto then said "We all have rooms ready for all of you and in the morning Greta has a very special breakfast for each of the new moms to be, so goodnight and we'll see all of you in the morning. Then they all walked upstairs and found their rooms and that night it was a very special for all of them, the men made love to their wives all night long.

Please R&R...

Chapter Twelve or Round Twelve Coming Up...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Twelve

Joey's, Yugi's, Ryou's and Malik's pregnancies have progressed and everything is going great and they are all very happy to be having another baby.

When the time came, all of them nearly had their babies one after another and it was like being in some comedy movie with the men running around like maniacs trying to remember what they did when their wives first delivered their children and if it wasn't for their children they would of probably never gotten their wives to the hospitals in time to deliver their babies.

Joey delivered a baby girl, she was born screaming and when they placed her in her daddy's arms tears ran down his face and he leaned over and gave Joey a kiss and he said "She's beautiful." Then named their daughter Melissa Marie Kaiba, and she has a very happy big brother who loves her as much as her parents do.

Yugi delivered a baby boy and he too came into this world screaming and like Seto, when they placed the baby in Yami's arms tears ran down his face and he too kissed Yugi and he said "I love you and thank you for our new son." They named him Joshua William Motou.

Ryou delivered a little boy and when he came into this world he too was screaming and as Bakura held his son he had tears running down his face and he kissed Ryou and said "My love thank you for our son." They named their son Jeffery and as his brother and sister looked down at him he seemed to smile up at them.

Malik delivered a little girl and Marik couldn't believe how beautiful she was and as he held his daughter in his arms he smiled down at her as tears ran down his face and he looked at his love and he whispered "She looks so much like you my love. They named their daughter Syria Diana Ishtar.

So all the mom's and babies were alright and the families were all elated to have a new bundle of joy added to their family.

THE END...

I want to thank dragonlady222, mobilehomes, SRRH, Mittzy, kissmesoftlytillidie and anyone else who read and reviewed this story...


End file.
